


your body may be gone, i'm gonna carry you in (in my head, in my heart, in my soul)

by Chiti



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, canon character death, my faves dont deserve this, this is the saddest sin ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiti/pseuds/Chiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks more beautiful than the last time he saw her.</p><p>She’s standing on his doorstep, smiling so bright that the sun above them seems lackluster and dull in comparison. Her hair burns crimson, falling in a cascade down over her shoulder. The sun gleams off the waves of her hair, tinting the red into millions of shades between blood crimson and glimmering amber.</p><p>He has the choke the sob that rises up in his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body may be gone, i'm gonna carry you in (in my head, in my heart, in my soul)

**Author's Note:**

> the doc of this in my google drive is called "hooo boy, boy howdy, woooooowee son"
> 
> also, this might be ooc? idk its like 12:30 and this entire thing is basically just a thing that i experienced so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> dedicated to my compadre in sinning, jill, who doesnt get mad at me when i text her Sad Arkos Things. don't fuckin judge me for this, asshole.
> 
> title is lyrics from "the ocean breathes salty"

She looks more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

She’s standing on his doorstep, smiling so bright that the sun above them seems lackluster and dull in comparison. Her hair burns crimson, falling in a cascade down over her shoulder. The sun gleams off the waves of her hair, tinting the red into millions of shades between blood crimson and glimmering amber.

He has the choke the sob that rises up in his throat.

”Hello, Jaune.” Her voice is soft, and the corners of her eyes crinkle with joy that makes his heart squeeze painfully.

”I- I thought you were dead- Ruby told me, Cinder, the woman- the tower, I...” his voice trails from a croak to a whisper, and he can’t blame his teenage vocal chords for the scratchy wavers that cut through his words.

”That’s not important right now, we can discuss that later. May I come in?”

”Ah- yeah, yeah, come in.” He closes the door after her, and she immediately presses him up against it to kiss him.

Her lips are soft, and her warm hands alternately press his shoulder into the door, and curl into his hair. He wraps a strong arm around her back, holding her against his torso, and she responds in kind by pressing herself into him.

He puts his thick hands at her hips, presses and backs her up until she falls to sit back on the large bed. He kneels over her hips, and nips at her lips with the built up passion of someone who hasn’t seen the love of their life in what feels like a few lifetimes.

Pyrrha kisses at his neck as he starts to remove her many layers of clothing. He removes the armor on her legs, unbuttons her top, pulls her skirt and panties down her legs until she’s exposed as she lies before him.

She looks almost nervous, and he takes a moment to admire the irony of that. This is the girl that’s saved his life so many times, an idol, a woman who stared death in the face and apparently returned; and the task that makes her nervous is lying with the man who loves her. He kisses down her body, hoping to make her feel better, and, when he reaches the area between her legs, puts two hands on her thighs and presses his tongue into her.

His thumbs rub soothing circles on her inner thighs, and golden noises pour out of her mouth. She usually speaks so clearly, with such command, but now whimpers cascade from her mouth in a stream of jumbled consciousness.

When they’ve both finished, they lie heavy in the bed and Pyrrha wraps her body around him. Her body encases him, soft skin and light touches, the tickle of her breath against the back of his neck. He can feel the warmth radiating from her body as she drifts to sleep, tingling into his nerves and weaving their hearts together before he slips off into the plush expanse of sleep.

-

He wakes to his own ceiling, and his own bed. He wakes to the tangible sensation of loneliness, skin crying out for someone that was gone.

He wakes to the most engrossing cold that his heart has ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hate "AND IT WAS ALL A DREAM" endings but apparently i like to makes my faves suffer by putting them in the situations that've happened to me. you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain
> 
> im on tumblr @ nbsouthdakota someone come yell sad arkos headcanons at me


End file.
